iHate you (for making me fall in love)
by Iam-seddiewarrior
Summary: "You dork!" I yelled burying my face in the crook of his neck "I thought you weren't gonna come" I whispered and thus small tears escaped. "Huh? Why not?"...


**A/N: **Finally! I have this account for a year, I think but this is my first try at writing fanfictions…come to think of it this is my fourth story but the first one to be published. This is for my dear friend Hanna aka HannaBAntonio who is by the way always reminding me (or bugging me, as I like to call it) to write a story, I hope this is enough besides I'm still practicing.

Sorry if I made Sam or someone a bit OOC here. Nuff babbling, hope you enjoy. And please remember the 3r's; Relax Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own iCarly, Dan did but sadly he ENDED it . Also the song About you now is owned by Miranda Cosgrove and NOT me.

* * *

Sam's POV

...

"Hey Sam?" Carly called out. We just came back from the movies with Wendy and Tasha and just hanged out here.

"Yeah?"

"Is it...Is it okay if Freddie would come here tomorrow?" I winced at the name; I just hoped she didn't notice. Freddie and I broke up a month ago, since then I've been trying to forget about him by hanging out with my friends but he just always pops into my mind whenever, wherever, but I shrugged it off. And ever since the break-up, it's like we're strangers to each other, I even saw him at the escalator but as soon as I saw him he looked away. I know I don't love him anymore, but something inside my head tells me that I'm just too stubborn to admit that I still love him. My train of thoughts disappeared when I remembered Carly's question.

"Yeah, this is your house after all" I shrugged. I saw her frown at me but didn't say anything which I'm glad of.

We continued to have fun; listening to music, making fun of the shows, playing and just talking. As we were watching a movie, I noticed that Carls was deep in thought, I was gonna ask what's wrong but decided against it.

Carly's POV

…

I'm tired seeing Sam act like she's fine even if she's not, and I'm also concerned about it. So if Freddie or Sam doesn't make a move soon, I'm gonna have to step in…And this is the last straw. I just hope it works, wish me luck…

Back to Sam's POV

…

"Hey Sam," I turned to look at her "I heard about this new song and I decided I want to listen it with you, wanna listen?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, then she got her ipod and then the song started…

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_

_Should've been strong, yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like...you_

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How could I know what you meant?_

_There was nothing to compare to_

_There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_All that it takes, one more chance_

_Don't let our next kiss be our last_

_I'm out of my mind, just to show you_

_I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_Cause I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day, pass me by_

_Not a day, pass me by_

_When I don't think about you_

_And there's no moving on_

_Cause I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Yeah I know how I feel about you now_

As the song ended, I could feel the tears threatening to fall, I shut my eyes but unfortunately a tear managed to escape. Carly saw this and she frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, why'd you ask that?" I tried to wipe the tear but as soon as I wiped it a tear fell again.

"Sam…"

"Carls, I'm fine" I tried to convince her to no avail.

"No you're not Sam. Now tell me what's wrong"

"Fine, it's just that-" I started to tell her but she cut me off.

"-the song reminds you of you and Freddie's break up?" at this I was shocked, how would she know about it?

"Ye-yeah, how'd you know?"

"Sam, it's obvious that you're still in love with him, everyone can see that, heck even Gibby sees it. You're just too stubborn to admit it" she said softly, her eyes full of concern. 'I told you so!' a voice inside my head said. I didn't say anything for a while, thinking about what Carls said. I sighed, she's right I am still in love with that boy but…

"…He cheated on me, Carls," I whispered, looking down "I'm just a toy to him" I looked away, tears slowly falling down my cheeks. I glanced at her and saw that she had a sympathetic look on her face.

"How would you know, maybe she's just a friend" she suggested pulling me in a hug. Then my walls broke down and I sobbed

"Carly, I-I didn't even gave him a chance to say anything" I sobbed even harder, Carly was rubbing my back in comfort.

"Shhh Sam…. Why don't you talk to him right now?" she suggested

"And for what? I don't have a chance with him anymore, he already moved on" I suddenly realized how what I said is probably true.

"Sam don't forget, 'There's no chance unless you take one'" She reasoned.

"You're right Carls, you're absolutely right" I finally stopped crying and pulled away from the hug. I wiped my tears away and hugged Carly one more time before standing up to leave.

"Thanks, I needed that" I smiled appreciating her.

"No need" She said "Now go on, find your Romeo" she continued, pushing me out the door. I chuckled lightly before going to the mall.

.

When I got to the mall I went to the bench where Freddie and I broke up. I sat there for quite some time; thinking and I decided that I would text him.

'Hey, can u come 2 da mall right now?' I typed; I quickly sent it before I change my mind. I waited for his reply to come, when I thought he wouldn't text back my phone rang.

'…Sure, where?'

'Da same place where we…broke up'

I patiently waited for him to come, as I waited I started to think of what I would say to him but the thoughts led to the memory of why we broke up...

*Flashback*

I was at the mall with my boyfriend, Frednub. We were having a great time; playing at the arcade (and Mama was winning), eating at the food court, shopping and again eating at the food court.

We were at the photo booth taking silly pictures when Freddie's phone rang, meaning there was a text.

"Hold on Sam" He said then red the text, after reading it his face showed that he's thinking.

"What is it?" I ask after a long moment of silence. "Huh? Oh, nothing" He said clearing his head and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Sam, I'll just gonna go see something. Just wait here, alright? I'll be back, promise" He said pecking my lips and off he went, not giving me a chance to say anything.

The minutes turned into an hour and he still wasn't back so I searched for him. I looked everywhere I know he might go to but he still wasn't there. After searching, I was tired so I went to sit down on a bench and there. There he was talking to another girl that I don't know of. And they're smiling and laughing together. The girl was beautiful, she had red curly hair with green eyes and had dimples. She's also hot. Freddie stood up and went to take her hand to stand the girl up.

A lot of feelings filled inside me: Anger, Cheated, Betrayal, Jealousy and Pain. Not even one good feeling.

"Freddie!" I yelled as I walked up to him. This caught his attention cause he turned around, when he saw me he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sam!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah and mind telling me who this girl is?" I demanded.

"Oh! This is Rachel-" I cut him off by greeting this Rachel girl.

"Hello Rachel, I'm guessing you have a relationship with MY Boyfriend!?" I exclaimed stretching the boyfriend part.

"Uhm, yeah I do I'm his-" I cut her off this time, looking at Freddie this time "What? Second girlfriend?" I glared at him with my coldest look.

"Sam, she's not my-" he calmly explained. Something inside my head says that I should stop and let them finish but I'm not good at listening so I just keep on going.

"Oh right, cause she's your first girlfriend and I'M your SECOND right? Right?! Well, You could have each other for all I care!" I just yelled at him and finished with "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ruin your 'happy ever after' so I'll just end it here, we're OVER!" I called it quits with him and ran away crying. Freddie just stood there shocked at what happened.

Finally, when he came back to reality he chased after me. He almost caught up with me when he yelled "Sam! Sam, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Save it Freddork! I don't want to hear your lies!" I was so stubborn and so was he.

He kept texting and calling me but all his texts were deleted and all of his calls went unanswered. He even went to my house just to speak to me and didn't want to go away that day. Finally, when I can't stand it anymore I opened the door to find him sitting beside it.

When he saw me, he stood up and started to speak.

"Sam-"

"Can't you just get it?! I don't want you, I don't need you, I don't care about you, I hate you! Just GET OUT of my life!" I screeched at him and he looked shocked and hurt but my heart right now is locked in cold, steel cage and can't get out. So he walked away, down the lonely and cold sidewalk.

*End of Flashback*

Tears threatened to fall as my memory finished but I can't let them win so I suck in a breath and started to calm myself. I waited and waited and I feel myself losing hope of seeing him here.

A cruel voice suddenly told me 'you broke his heart, remember? What makes you think that he would want to see you ever again?'

I reasoned with 'Shut up, he agreed to come here' I believed in my reason but then the voice had struck a nerve when it said 'What if he just said that to be a prank? To make your hopes up and send it crashing down, a revenge for hurting his feelings?'

It's right, the cruel voice is right, I hurt his feelings so why would he want to see me again unless it's a revenge. With this thought in mind, I felt the hot tears falling down and decided to leave when something cold hit my neck.

I gasped and turned my head to see who was behind me, not bothering to wipe the tears. I froze in shock when I saw him there grinning but the grin turned into a frown when he saw my face.

"Sam, why are you crying?" he asked concerned and wiped my tears with his thumb. When I wasn't frozen anymore I punched him on the shoulder hard then hugged him tightly which made him surprised and stumble back a little but returned the hug.

"You dork!" I yelled burying my face in the crook of his neck "I thought you weren't gonna come" I whispered and thus small tears escaped.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked confused.

"Well why would you? I hurt your feelings and said that I hate you, why would you come?"

"Sam," he said pulling away, and holding my shoulders so I would look at him "no matter what you say or do, will always make me come to you" I laughed because of what he said and he smiled.

"…I-I'm sorry" I squeaked out, looking down but he put his index finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes "for saying that I don't need and love you and I'm sorry I let you down I should've trusted you, relationships are nothing without trust" I say embarrassed. He just nodded in understanding.

We're just standing here in complete silence, just deep in thought when I thought of ssomething…

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that girl you were with?"

"Oh her, just like I said before she's Rachel-And she's not my girlfriend. She's my cousin." He explained. "She texted me to come and meet her boyfriend here while we were waiting for him to finish his job, we chatted a little and caught up with each other. She was about to lead me to her boyfriend when you came and got the wrong idea. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want our date to be ruined. And besides, after I meet up with his boyfriend I was gonna go back to the photo booth with you but…well, you get the point"

"Then why didn't you just said so?!" I exclaimed punching him in the arm. He just chuckled and rubbed his arm but I'm still angry, well, just a little bit.

"I tried remember? But you didn't gave me a chance" he said, I'm ashamed of myself. I looked down again but now I noticed the necklace on my neck. It was a…

"Key? A golden key? Oooh is this for a meat shop?" I asked excited but he just laughed.

"No, it's for my heart. You're the only one who has the key for it, so you better not lose it Pu-" but he didn't had time to finish it. I crashed my lips to his and he soon kissed back. We pulled away after a few minutes, breathless.

After I caught my breath, I started to speak "You're such a nub, you know that?" I looked away.

"Yeah I know but I'm yours and yours only, alright? So don't plan on giving me away like that anytime soon!" he joked but serious at the same time. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up "So…what now?" he asked his voice and eyes full of hope.

"I still hate you" I shrugged nonchalantly, out of the corner of my eye I saw him slump his shoulder and his eyes full of disappointment.

"For making me feel this way, for making me fall in love with a nub like you" I finished lamely. I then feel my face heating up so I looked down, I don't like being all mushy but with him it's like I can be like it without being judged.

Out of nowhere, I punched him on his arm, still not looking up. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Nobody makes mama blush and gets away with it" a small smile playing on my lips.

Then I looked back up and smiled at his happy face. We kissed again, this time not with longing for each other only but with love, happiness and pure joy. 'I'll have to thank Carly for meddling later' I think to myself and smirk into the kiss.

Carly's POV

…

I hid behind the photo booth near Seddie's bench and intently watch them talk and kiss. People are walking by giving me strange looks but I don't care- wait kiss…

Yes! YES! They're finally back together! I think Sam knew I meddled by the song but who cares? They're back, wooooh!

"Sam and Freddie are back!" I pump my hands up the air and by the looks of it people nearby saw me. Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well, at least they didn't hear it. 'Sam will just have to thank me later for meddling' I thought to myself and giggled as I walk out of the doors of the mall…

* * *

**A/N:** And done! Phew, I never thought I would finish that but by the looks of it I DID for the first time EVAH! I must be dreaming *pinches myself* nope, it's all real… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE Review, this is my first time and I want to know what should I improve to make stories better :D Please tell me if I made any typos. Please review, pretty please with a seddie on top!

P.S. I know I made it kind of fast especially the Carly/Sam interaction part but I'm the kind of person who sometimes forgets things fast when I don't do it sooner ('My mind is like a lightning, one brilliant flash and it's gone' is one way to describe me) and this is one of those things. Sorry again if I made anyone (a bit) OOC, spare me it's my first try…


End file.
